Brunch ("John" parody)
300px|right The brunch-rap track "Brunch" by Elon James White is a parody of the Lil Wayne song "John," and is the third installment of the long-awaited debut mixtape "Brunch & Blackness." The song was released on 8/30/11 during Blacking It Up #137 - "Stop Being A D***" and follows on the smash-hit success of "All of the Brunch" (featuring actual rapper Jasiri X) and Elon's earliest effort "We Brunch Hard. Part of Elon's long-running and very real love of brunching with great intensity, this track was arguably the most gangster of the triptych. Interestingly, based on Elon's commentary about the track and the content of the references made in the song, many of the lyrics to "Brunch" are believed by Brunch-Rap scholars to have been written as far back as February 2011, when "All of the Brunch" was released. For example, a line addressing beef with "Chet Haze" (the "rapper name" of one of Tom Hanks' less sage and accomplished children) only makes sense in the context of January/February 2011 episodes of Blacking It Up which dealt with Mr. Haze's existence and tried to establish beef with him. However, the lyrics were clearly not completed until late August 2011 (c.f. "you best to ask Jamal," referring to the 'Jamal the Diversity Officer' first discussed on August 22, 2011) and were not laid over the instrumentals of "John" till the week of the song's preview release on BIU #137. There is some additional debate among leading brunchrapologists as to whether another verse exists or not because of how Elon was looping parts of the track when he was playing it for the audience on #137. As with the previous song, copies of the song "Brunch" only exist in bootlegged form, ultimately all tracing back to listener "Bill from Delaware," one of the foremost, private brunch-rap collectors in the nation. At present, the two bootlegged tracks have together received nearly 1,400 plays on YouTube, rounding out the more than 17,500 plays of the original, non-bootlegged "We Brunch Hard" music video. "Cover Art and Song Title" As with "All of the Brunch," Bill From Delaware designed the cover art for his bootleg of "Brunch." The one for this track features a photo of Elon from his first brunch music video ("We Brunch Hard"), and has a background gradient and font derived from the cover art of Lil Wayne's original single "John." In his haste to fill a market niche at four in the morning, Bill even took it upon himself to name the song "Brunch," patterning it after the original "John" title and drawing upon the heavy, deep-voiced emphasis Elon places on the word near the beginning of the song. In other words, yet another White man riding roughshod over Black media. For shame, Bill! Regardless, the title immediately stuck. "Lyrics" Approximated complete lyrics, transcribed by Bill, below... of horns and random sound effects everywhere "John" from Lil Wayne Spoken: Uh. Uh. Brunch And Blackness, the mixtape. Somebody turn my headphones up. Oh wait, I have control over my headphones, I'll do it myself. I'm sorry. I'm sorry to bother you, I got this. Rap: Brunch -- is something like a mystery People be like "Elon, explain it to me." Nah, B, I'm tellin' you I brunch hard You can't even leave bacon in front of me without an armed guard I brunch hard mothafucka, understand that You on that lunch shit? Ayo, stand back. You don't like to brunch? I don't believe that shit I need to see ya long-form hate certificate You prob'ly don't even know the fuck I'm sayin' Look, brunch is like Obama, other meals they're like Palin You can't brunch like me. Why even bother? Don't make me have to son you like "Luke I'm your father" I want my eggs soft, soft like Drake And don't ever come near with a cornflake I will always brunch, till the end of days. Oh and I keep forgettin' to say this, ayo fuck Chet Haze Spoken: Yeah. Brunch And Blackness. It's still not a game. People keep thinking it's a game, but it's not game. It's not a fucking game. It's delicious. Rap: This is Brunch And Blackness music, mothafucka fall back. You bustin' my brunch game, mothafucka hold dat. I might not be rich, but my waffle game is fuckin' phat Spoken: Yeah. It's fuckin' phat. We tried to warn you. They didn't know we were coming. But that's always better right... when they can't see you're coming? Rap: Hatin' on my brunch game? Seems bitter. What's next on ya agenda? Some tweetin' me on Twitter? Feel better 'bout yoself now? Go figure you best to ask Jamal, cuz I ain't that nigga. Spoken: I'm walking away...